New Member of the Group
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: Penny and Sheldon find out the miracle of life, as well as the downside of stardom. Shenny One-shot. Part 3 of The Shenny Chronicles


**A/N: Well, this still isn't the one that I wanted to write since I'm still doing research for that one. But I thought this one was cute and it goes along with ADitLoPC. Hope you guys enjoy! And remember that everyone is older and more mature, things do change over the years. Like, Sheldon learnt how to drive.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TBBT I would have my own Sheldon, but I don't, so…**

**Surprise Arrival**

Penny huffed softly as she tried to fall asleep for the third time that night. Her back was killing her and she didn't understand why. She was in a comfortable position, laying on her side with a pillow tucked underneath her pregnant belly, and Sheldon had even made her that soothing tea before bed, that always helped take out any aches and pains from the day. She just didn't get it. And she knew that she was comfortable because she had already fallen asleep three times already. But this stupid back pain kept waking her up!

Penny was about to just sit up and make another glass of tea when she felt it. A warm sensation ran down her thigh and for a second she thought that she had accidentally peed. But she knew in the back of her mind she hadn't, which explained her back pain as well. She was in labor and her water just broke! Penny reached behind her to shake Sheldon. "Sheldon, sweetie, wake up."

Sheldon shot up in bed, "Danger! Danger!" He looked around the room confused until he felt his wife's hand on his arm. He looked down at her and asked still half asleep, "Penny, what's wrong?"

Penny started to push herself up into a sitting position as she said, "My water just broke. We need to get to the hospital."

Sheldon jumped off the bed in shock. "Oh my god! You're in labor. I need to get you to the hospital."

Penny huffed softly before letting a small smile grace her face. Sheldon in panic mode was always a little funny. "I know sweetie. Help me up so I can change."

Sheldon rushed to stand in front of her as he offered his arms for her to grasp. As she hefted herself up Sheldon said, "But you're in labor. We need to go to the hospital now!"

Penny rested her forehead against his chest as she caught her breath (so much for those Pilates classes she was taking) as she said, "I think I've been in labor since we went to bed. I don't think she's going to be coming anytime soon. Just help me to the bathroom."

Sheldon allowed her to lean into him as he guided her to their bathroom before heading back to grab a pair of sweatpants and his Flash t-shirt (which she asked for, even if he did protest slightly). As Penny made her way out of the bathroom, she could see that Sheldon had already grabbed her bag, his laptop bag as well as his messenger bag (and probably his own emergency bag), which meant that he was back to his normal prepared self. No more panicking. Or not.

As Penny looked at Sheldon walk back toward her she couldn't help the smile from growing on her face. He came up to her and wrapped an arm around her back, ready to walk her to their car. "Alright Penny, everything is in the car. Are you ready?"

She stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Sheldon, sweetie, you can't go to the hospital in your pajamas. Go change."

Sheldon looked down at his clothes, for the first time realizing that he was indeed still in his pajamas. "Oh. Well, yes, of course." Before he moved to change though, he gently sat Penny back on their bed (which he had changed the bed sheets as well already) before turning toward his dresser. He grabbed a blue undershirt and his black Batman t-shirt before grabbing a pair of jeans (Penny had gotten him a couple of pairs for him to at least try and he had to admit, they weren't that bad). He walked into their bathroom and changed as quickly as possible (because no matter what Penny (or science) said, he did not want her to have their baby in the car).

While he was changing Penny finally looked at the clock and groaned. 2:17 AM. What a time to realize you're going into labor. She could already feel herself falling back asleep. The opening of the bathroom door snapped her awake however, and she smiled tiredly at her husband. His outfit was adorable. Sheldon silently walked in front of her, offering his arms again. Just as she grabbed them though to lift herself up, a contraction hit her. Penny groaned in pain as she tightened her hold, "Ohhhh, crap on a cracker."

It was over in a matter of seconds and she heard Sheldon tell himself, "2:18." She was surprised that he didn't say anything to her squeezing the life out of his arms, but she just chalked it up to him realizing that this was just social convention for the husband to take the pain of bone-crushing squeezes. Silently Penny pulled herself and once again Sheldon wrapped his arms her back, leading her to their car.

Penny was grateful that it was in the middle of the night since that meant no paparazzi. She didn't care what she looked like or anything, she just really didn't want the world to know that she was having her baby. It was a very personal thing, that she wanted to keep to her immediate friends and family at first for at least a few days.

So as Sheldon pulled out of their driveway (yes, he had finally gotten his license and was actually a very good driver with many, many hours of practice) he started to drive them to their hospital. Penny leaned her head against the headrest, sighing tiredly, one hand on her belly as the other hand went to rest on Sheldon's bicep. The hospital itself was about a twenty minute drive from their home, which gave her some time to take a nap thankfully. She said softly to Sheldon, "I'm just going to take a nap, okay sweetie."

Sheldon nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the road, as he said, "Yes, that's a good idea. You're going to need all the rest you can get."

Penny smiled again tiredly before letting her eyes droop close. She wasn't really sure how long she was asleep for but she snapped awake as another contraction came. She clutched her stomach and moaned, squeezing the door handle. As it finally passed, Penny opened her eyes, blinking a few times to focus everything surrounding her. She could just see the hospital in the distance as she heard Sheldon say, "2:40. 22 minutes."

Sheldon pulled into the Emergency Department parking lot, stopped the car, and grabbed all of their bags, before walking over calmly to Penny's door. He was definitely in his regular readiness mode. Which Penny was thankful for. She had seen both Howard and Leonard when their wives were in labor. She didn't think she could take a panic ridden Sheldon. She wrapped her arm around his back as he guided her out of the car.

As they walked toward the sliding doors of the ED, Penny couldn't help the excitement that went through her. She whispered, "Sheldon."

He looked down at her as he said, "Yes Penny."

She tightened her hold around his waist. "We're going to have a baby."

Sheldon didn't point out to her that of course they were having a baby, they'd known that for the better part of seven months, or anything related to that. He just smiled at her and said, "Yes we are."

The following hour was all really a blur for Penny. Once they made it into the ED and Sheldon informed the receptionist that his wife was in labor. And after said receptionist found out that said wife was Penelope Cooper, two nurses were immediately brought in to take her up to the labor/delivery ward (even though Penny thought that the man with nail in his hand was a little more urgent). They were situated in their room just like everyone else. Penny was not about to be treated differently because she was famous. She only requested to her doctor that she inform her staff to not let anyone know that she was indeed in labor. She didn't need the media trying to capture her and her family.

Dr. Fields was very understanding and told the whole floor including the ED staff to not let anyone know about Penny's upcoming arrival. Penny had just slipped into the hospital gown (reluctantly taking off Sheldon's shirt because it smelled like him and that was very comforting). Dr. Fields once again asked if Penny was sure she didn't want the epidural. Penny shook her head, "No, I don't want any drugs in my system." There was also the fact that she had read some pretty scary stuff online about what could happen because of an epidural.

By this point Sheldon had set up a table with his laptop and a few other items. Penny looked over at him sleepily. She tried to suppress a yawn as she said, "Have you called anyone?"

Sheldon looked toward her from his chair as the thought just came to him. "Oh, I, uh, I forgot to." He paused for a second before saying, "How strange."

Penny smiled a little as she started to fall back asleep, "Maybe you should start calling them."

Sheldon nodded as he stood up and walked to the farthest part of the room so as not to disturb her as she fell asleep. The last thing Penny remembered was Sheldon on his phone, "Hello Leonard… Penny is in labor…Yes we are at the hospital…Alright, I'll see you soon then." After that she didn't hear anything.

She woke up about two hours later, surprised that she had slept through her contractions. She heard Sheldon still on his phone as he spoke softly, his Texas accent more pronounced, which meant he was talking to his mother. "Yes Ma… She's sleeping right now…I don't think that's necessary, however if you wish to you can…Yes, I'm sure Penny would like that…I'll send one of our friends to pick you up…I love you too…Yes, goodbye."

Sheldon then turned around and Penny smiled at him as he jumped a little at seeing her awake. "Was that your mom?"

Sheldon nodded as he started to walk back toward his chair, "Yes. She believes that she must be here when our daughter is born. So she will be here in a few hours."

Penny hummed softly, feeling slightly better at having slept for a few hours. "Did you call my parents?"

Once again Sheldon nodded, "Yes. They too are flying in. They should be here shortly."

Penny nodded as she searched the room for a clock. When she couldn't find one she looked back at Sheldon, who was watching her, and asked, "What time is it?"

Sheldon glanced at his watch. "6:03. How do you feel?"

Penny lifted herself up a little in the bed as she said, "Better. It was nice to sleep for a few hours." Penny looked at Sheldon closely and saw that he had some shadowing under his eyes. She frowned a little as she asked, "Did you sleep at all sweetie?"

Sheldon shook his head, "No. I've been calling various people to inform them. I still have to call Dr. Gablehauser to inform him that I won't be coming into work for a few weeks." Sheldon paused for a second as if he was trying to think of something else he was missing. He looked around the room and then his eyes fell to the door when it came to him. He turned back to Penny, who was still frowning slightly worrying over him, when he said, "Oh! Everyone else is here though. I haven't allowed them in yet since you were resting. Would you like them to come in?"

Penny leaned her head against the pillows and nodded her head. "Sure. I'm sure they're dying to come in. What time did they get here?"

Sheldon stood up and started to walk toward the door as he said, "Leonard, Stephanie, and Matthew arrived at 4:35, Howard, Bernadette, and Evelyn arrived at 5:00, and Raj and Amy came here remarkably fast for being the last of the group informed at 4:25."

Penny's eyes widened in surprise. They had been for nearly two hours for her to wake up. Before she could comment though Sheldon was already out the door getting them. She leaned back in her pillows again happy that her parents as well as Sheldon's mom were coming, when a contraction came. She gripped the side rails and clenched her teeth so she wouldn't scream in pain. Just as the contraction start to wan down, the door opened. Not one second passed before she felt Sheldon by her side, wrapping his warm hand around hers. She gratefully took it as she felt the bed dip with the added weight of him sitting next to her. Penny felt him push a strand of her dirty blonde hair (she had decided to let it go natural since she found out she was pregnant) behind her ear as he whispered softly, "There, there."

Penny let a small laugh escape as she relaxed against the pillows. "Thanks sweetie." Sheldon nodded at her, worry lines marring his face. She rubbed his arm reassuringly before turning to look at the other occupants in the room. "Hi guys. Thanks for coming."

Everyone smiled at her and pretty soon they were all talking about the upcoming baby and Stephanie and Bernadette were giving Penny some advice about what to expect for the next few weeks. Stephanie was especially happy to see that Penny wasn't getting an epidural. Their conversation however was interrupted by Sheldon's phone ringing. "Hello…Yes…She's doing well…We'll see you soon." He hung up the phone as he turned toward his wife, "That was your father. They just landed. He said that they will be here in an hour."

Before Sheldon could turn back to his laptop to finish up the last part of his research paper, his phone rang again. He huffed softly before answering, "Hello…Penny is fine…No, I don't think that's necessary…Yes, I understand…Alright…Hold on." Sheldon put his hand over the receiver before asking Leonard, "Leonard, do you think you can pick my mother and sister up at the airport?"

At Leonard's nod of approval Sheldon went back to the phone conversation, "Missy, Leonard will be picking you up…No, I won't…Yes well, I think that is quite obvious," Sheldon rolled his eyes at whatever his sister had just said before saying, "I will see you soon." Once again Sheldon hung up his phone as he told Leonard, "Missy said she will text you where to pick up her and my mother, Leonard. And thank you."

Leonard smiled at him as he patted him on the back, "No problem buddy. I still remember what you did for me when Matt was born."

Sheldon only nodded in response when Dr. Fields walked in. "Oh Penny you're awake. Excellent." She looked at everyone in the room before saying, "I'm going to have to ask everyone but the daddy to leave the room. I'm going to take a look to see how far along we are."

Everyone stood up at that, although Amy offered to stay behind and record everything (which both Penny and Sheldon vehemently refused), and started to scuffle out of the room. Penny waved goodbye to them as the doctor prepared to do the exam.

Penny watched as Sheldon took the seat next to her bed and asked softly, "What did Missy say?"

Sheldon huffed softly as he rolled his eyes, twirling his wedding band around a little, before looking at her. "She said that I must really love you if I wasn't going to be picking her and my mother up at the airport, since I am always there when they do visit. Which is quite obvious since A. I am married to you. B. We _are_ having a child together. And C. We are married."

Penny smiled at him as she gently grabbed his hand as she laughed, "You said that we're married twice."

Sheldon shrugged as he explained, "Well, I think it deserves to be pointed out twice. Since before we started being in a relationship, I never thought I would marry someone."

Penny's smile grew slightly as she whispered, "Aw, I love you too Sheldon."

~TBBT~

After the doctor examined her, Penny found out that there was still some time before the baby came. However, Sheldon's mom arrived just as the doctor was leaving (after reassuring both Sheldon and Penny that she was making sure that all the staff knew not to tell anyone about them). Mary Cooper walked in with Missy right behind her all, smiling brightly at Sheldon and then Penny. She first stopped at her son and hugged him, before pulling back and looking at his face. "You look like you haven't slept a wink." She then smiled up at him and patted his cheek, "I raised you well."

Mary then turned to Penny and rushed over to her side and drew her into a hug. "Aw, there's my favorite daughter-in-law. How ya doin' sweetheart? You aren't takin' those silly drugs are you?"

Missy, having already hugged Sheldon, came up to Penny's other side and said, "Mama, don't be talkin' to Penny like that. She can take those things if she wants to." She then smiled down at Penny and said, "Hi sugar, how ya feelin'?"

Penny smiled at both of them before saying, "I'm doing alright. And I'm not getting an epidural. I want to do this naturally."

Mary beamed as she said proudly, "Good, just like the good Lord made it to be."

Penny watched as Sheldon scoffed and rolled his eyes behind his mother before finally saying, "Mother, I think if 'the good Lord' really intended childbirth to be natural, he would have made it a lot less painful."

Mary waved him off as she said, "Hush you. This is what Penny wants and she wants to do this without those hokey pokey drugs. Now, Penny dear. Is there anything I can get you? I know my boy has been takin' good care of ya, but he don't know what it's like to give birth. You just name it, sweet pea, and I'll get it."

Penny smiled at Mary before shaking her head, "I'm fine. Really. Thank you though. I'm just happy that you can be here."

Mary drew her into a hug again as she whispered, "Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world. My baby boy is about to have a baby himself, I'd say that's a miracle." Penny laughed softly against her shoulder as Mary continued to whisper, "You've done good honey. I'm happy to call you family."

Penny hugged her back a little tighter as she whispered, "Thank you."

Mary leaned back and swiped at a tear that she didn't want to let escape before saying, "Well, I think we should get out of your hair for awhile. Let you two have some time by yourselves, since that won't be happening pretty soon. Just holler if you need anything."

Penny nodded her head as she watched Mary walk toward the door, hugging her son one more time, telling him something as well. Missy gave Penny a hug before saying, "You're going to be a great momma sugar, don't you worry." At Penny's surprised look (because how had she known she'd been worrying about that, only Sheldon knew those fears), Missy laughed softly before squeezing her arm gently, "I'm good at readin' people. I can tell your worryin', but you shouldn't. You stay who you are Penny and everything'll be fine. Trust me." Missy winked at her before turning toward her twin brother. She slugged him in the arm gently before saying, "Now, don't go all crazy on us Shelly. You look all calm now, you stay that way."

Sheldon huffed in annoyance before hugging Missy. Penny watched as he led her out the door thinking that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

~TBBT~

Oh god, when would the pain stop! Penny was nearly 10 cm dilated and her contractions were going to be the death of her, she just knew it. Where the hell was the epidural when you needed it! Penny took in another stuttered breath as the pain started to fade away.

20 hours. That's how long it's been since her water broke. 20 freaking hours. She wanted to kill Sheldon. She was never letting him touch her again. He just got to sit there, wincing when she squeezed his hand, while she had to actually push a living person out of her body. Oh god, she was going to die.

Penny knew she looked like a mess. Her hair was plastered to her face because of all the sweat she was producing. She was so tired and in so much pain! Dr. Fields walked in then, all smiles as if Penny wasn't trying to push a watermelon sized person out of a lemon size hole. Oh god, someone just shot her. "Hi Penny, I'm just going to take one last look. But I think we're ready to push."

Penny scoffed internally at that. What 'we'? _She_ was going to be the one pushing. Not Dr. Fields. Ugh.

Penny felt tears of frustration form in her eyes, because she wasn't usually this mean. She knew rationally that her doctor was just trying to help, but damn the pain made everything so much worse.

Sheldon must have seen her tears because he said softly as the doctor pulled on her gloves, "Penny scoot forward in the bed."

She shot him an icy glare because she was not moving for whatever hell reason he wanted her to. But then Sheldon rubbed her hand with his thumb and added, "Please."

So Penny scooted forward in her bed a little before the doctor could do anything, leaving a very uncomfortable space between her and her pillows. She was about to tell Sheldon that whatever he was thinking would help her was a dumb idea, when she saw him slipping out of his shoes. Before she knew what he was planning on doing, he was sliding into the spot she just vacated, moving some pillows out of the way to make more room for himself. Penny gratefully leaned back into his chest as his legs came to rest next to hers slightly, feeling about the happiest since she got to the hospital. Until another contraction hit. She grabbed onto his hand like it was a lifeline and squeezed with everything she had. She was never, ever letting him go near her after this baby was born. Ever!

Once the contraction passed, Dr. Fields examined her and happily (really!?) announced, "Okay Penny. You're 10 cm dilated. When you feel the next contraction come I want you to push. Okay?"

Penny grunted in response. She leaned back even farther into Sheldon's chest, still holding his hand. Sheldon started to rub at the small of her back, releasing some pressure that she didn't even know was there with his free hand before he started to sing softly so only she could hear him, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…"

Penny laughed softly as she told him, "Sheldon, that's for only when you're sick."

Sheldon continued to rub her back as he said, "I distinctly remember you telling me one time that being in pain is a kind of sick."

Penny felt her heart melt a little at those words, "Oh sweetie." Okay, so maybe she would let him touch her again.

Sheldon began to sing again softly, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur." A contraction hit Penny right then and her doctor told her to push as Sheldon finished singing, "Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr."

Penny held onto his hand as she pushed with all her strength leaning away from him slightly. By the fifth push, she fell back against Sheldon's chest, exhausted beyond belief. And it hurt so damn much. "Oh, god. Sheldon it hurts so much."

Sheldon hated that he didn't know what he could do to make the pain go away. He had researched everything and anything, but nothing he read prepared him for this. He hated seeing Penny in this much pain. He whispered in her ear, "Just one more push. You can do this Penny."

Penny felt tears slip past her closed eyes before she whispered, "Sing for me Sheldon."

Sheldon grabbed her other hand as he started to sing, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr." At the last purr, Penny pushed with all the energy she had left. The doctor kept telling her to keep on pushing. She said she could see the head, and oh god, Penny was sure she was about to die from the pain but then she heard through the blood rushing in her ears his steady voice singing quietly, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr."

And then Penny let out a relieved cry because the all encompassing pain was gone, leaving only a dull ache. A towel was being laid out on her chest as they both heard the first cries of their baby girl. Dr. Fields placed their baby on the towel. Penny heard her ask Sheldon if he wanted to cut the cord.

Penny saw out of the corner of her eyes, Sheldon's trembling hand shakily cut the cord as the doctor guided him. But Penny couldn't take her eyes off of their daughter. Ten fingers and ten toes. A perfect little mouth and nose. She was the most beautiful thing she had ever held. Penny didn't realize she was crying until she saw a tear fall onto her baby's still pink and not so clean skin. But Penny didn't care. "Sheldon, sweetie, she's perfect."

Penny watched as Sheldon tentatively brought one of his long fingers to gently stroke his daughter's head. It must have surprised her because she wrapped her little hand around his finger and held on. Sheldon let out a puff of air, as if he had been holding his breath, and murmured, "Amazing."

~TBBT~

Penny just finished nursing her daughter (she had a daughter!) when she spoke softly to Sheldon, "We still need to name her."

Sheldon ran his finger gently over his daughter's face as he said just as softly so as not to spook her, "I was thinking about it."

Penny interrupted him though, "And nothing from a comic book."

Sheldon huffed softly and narrowed his eyes at her as he continued, "As I was saying, I was thinking about it and while you slept I looked up a few names." He paused, pursed his lips as he study their baby's face before saying, "Avery."

Penny looked down at her tiny face and knew it was perfect. "Avery. Avery Grace Cooper. It's perfect." Penny smiled softly at Sheldon as she watched him continue to memorize every little feature of their daughter. She could tell that Avery was falling asleep, so she asked Sheldon quietly, "Do you want to hold her?"

Sheldon bit his lip slightly as he gently brought his arms under his wife's and for the first time held his daughter. "Amazing." Penny watched as he started to pace slightly, already rocking his arms like he had done it a million times before. She smiled tiredly at the image.

A nurse popped her head in and whispered, "Hi mommy and daddy. You're friends and family are wondering if they can come in."

Penny nodded and said, "Just tell them to keep it quiet, she's almost asleep."

The nurse nodded her head before leaving. Not a minute later did the room start filling up with everyone. Mary Cooper was the first one to come up to Sheldon, with Penny's parents right behind her, as she whispered, "Oh, Shelly. She's precious."

Sheldon shook his head slightly as he whispered back to her, "No, she's perfect." Mary felt tears come to her eyes, thanking the lord that her prays had been answered, as she rubbed circles on her son's back. He was going to be an amazing daddy.

Penny's dad smiled down at his grandbaby before looking at Penny, "What's her name, slugger?"

Penny smiled at them as she said, "Avery Grace Cooper."

Missy walked to the other side of Sheldon and whispered, "She is perfect. Look at that face. She's goin' to be breakin' so many hearts." Everyone moved out of the way so the rest of their friends got to see the newest member of their group.

Raj spoke softly, "Look at her. She looks just like you Penny."

Stephanie smiled down at the little girl before she asked ever the doctor, "How big is she?"

Sheldon rattled off happily, "7 lbs 9 oz, 19 inches long."

Penny continued to smile as she felt her eyes begin to droop. She murmured, "Ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes."

Mary saw that Penny tried to stifle a yawn and said, "Alright y'all, I think it's time we let these two kids rest a little. It's been an exciting day for them. And it's way past all of our bedtimes. So come on, scoot. Let's all say our goodbyes so they can rest up." She started to motion for everyone to leave the room.

Everyone hugged Penny one last time, her parents promising to come visit very soon and for her to send a lot of pictures. Even Mary promised to stop by again in the near future. She hugged her son one last time, kissing him lightly on the cheek, before heading out herself.

Penny watched the door close silently before turning back toward Sheldon. "Is she asleep?"

Sheldon nodded his head as he placed her (seeming reluctant to even do that) in her basinet that was provided for them. Penny scooted over to "her" side of the bed and patted the free space letting her husband know that she wanted him to join her.

Sheldon eyed the small space for a second before sighing and climbing in beside her. They both had to lay on their side, with her back pressed up against his chest, as they face their daughter. Penny sighed happily as she let her eyes drift close, feeling Sheldon drape his arm gently over her abdomen.

She was almost asleep when Penny heard him whisper, "You are amazing Penny."

Penny placed her hand on top of his and squeezed, "Thank you Sheldon. I couldn't have done this without you. I love you."

And the last thing she heard before falling asleep was Sheldon whispering back as he kissed her shoulder, "I love you too."

~TBBT~

Penny was gently sitting down in the wheelchair, ready to head home. She had spent another day in the hospital just to be safe (Sheldon's insisting, not hers) and she was ready to bring her baby girl home. Thankfully both she and Sheldon had finally gotten the rest they needed after everyone had left. Penny was ready to take on the world again, well almost. She did still need to loss the baby weight she had gained. But in due time.

Sheldon was waiting for Leonard, Howard and Raj to come help bring everything down. The three men had been very helpful in sorting the last few things out around the house as well as installing the car-seat yesterday. Sheldon was about to call Leonard when all three men came into the room looking both upset and concerned. Not a good mixture. Penny asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Leonard wrung his hands together as he looked at one of his best friend holding her newborn baby. Being famous sucked sometimes. "There might be a little problem."

Sheldon's hands tightened around the handles of the wheelchair he was standing behind as he asked, "What?"

Howard jumped in as he told them, "Well, apparently someone let it slip that you had your baby."

Penny hissed, "What!?"

Raj nodded his head, "Yeah, there's at least ten different people out there with cameras."

Sheldon bristled at the news. Penny knew he was about to tear everyone in this department a new one if she didn't do something fast. She sighed heavily. "Sheldon, sweetie, can you go in Avery's bag and grab that blanket you brought. The one your MeeMaw made for you."

Sheldon looked at her confused, throwing him off his winding tirade. He obediently went looking for it as Penny asked Leonard, "Leonard, can you grab my sunglasses for me?"

He quickly handed them to her. Penny really didn't care that she was leaving in another pair of sweatpants and was once again wearing one of Sheldon's shirts. Sunglasses sometimes hid who she was though, although she preferred wearing a hat or scarf with them. Unfortunately she didn't have that option right now. As she readjusted Avery in her arms, Sheldon came over and helped drape the blanket over their daughter, so as to cover her completely from any cameras. Penny sniffed softly, irrationally upset that she was bringing this life to her daughter.

Sheldon, with his Vulcan hearing, of course heard her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he whispered, "It'll be alright."

Penny nodded her head, stealing herself for the cameras. "Okay, let's get this over with."

As they were leaving the labor/delivery ward, one of the managers came rushing over to them and started to say frantically, "I am so sorry. I don't know how this happened."

Sheldon just sent her an icy glare before saying, "Well, apparently you need better management and control of your employees."

Penny placed a calming hand on his arm as she reached up behind her, "Sheldon, sweetie, she can't control what everyone does. It's not her fault. Let's just go home."

Sheldon continued to glare at the incompetent woman however before pushing Penny toward the waiting elevator. As they finally reached the main floor Sheldon was able to return focus on his family and not his plot to find out who had a problem with keeping something private, private. He could already see that the number of paparazzi had grown to at least 15 people and cringed internally at the possibilities of being touched by one of them. Sheldon asked Leonard, "Which side did you place the car-seat on?"

Leonard looked confused for a second at the question as he answered, "The driver's side. That way if she starts to cry Penny can easily see what the problem is."

Sheldon nodded his head, happy to see that his friends had thought the placement through. "Okay. I wish for one of you to stay with Penny while I place Avery inside the car. I do not wish for these people to get close to my family."

Raj spoke up, "I'll stay by her. Don't worry about it. And if you don't have time to get everything in the car, we can take all this to you. Just get them home."

Sheldon bestowed upon Raj one of his genuine smiles as he said, "Thank you Raj."

Just as they were about to head out though Penny stopped Sheldon, "Wait! Stop Sheldon."

Sheldon stopped pushing the wheelchair and looked down at his wife. "What is it Penny?"

Penny shook her head. "I can't do this. I thought I could. But I just can't."

Sheldon looked toward their friends and said, "Can you give us a moment?"

The three men stepped out the sliding doors and watched as Sheldon kneeled down to be by Penny's side.

Sheldon placed a hand on her knee as he asked, "What's wrong?"

Penny sniffed again as she tried to wipe away a stray tear. "I don't want this life for Avery. It's one thing when it's just you and me. We understand it. But Avery, she's just a baby. I don't want people looking at pictures of her without my permission. It's just wrong, Sheldon."

Sheldon started to rub her knee gently as he spoke, "Penny, do you remember when this paparazzi first started taking pictures of us?" Penny nodded her head. "What did I do when you told me you didn't like them taking your picture?"

Penny said softly, "You gave me your jacket to put over my head so they couldn't take pictures of me. I'm basically used to it now. But this is about our daughter. I'm the famous one, not her. She shouldn't have to suffer for that."

Sheldon nodded his head as he said, "I don't want people I don't know taking picture of our daughter either. I will protect both of you as best as I can. Do you trust me enough to believe that?"

Penny felt new tears spring to her eyes as she nodded her head again, "Yes Sheldon I believe and trust you."

Sheldon asked, "Are you ready to go home?" Penny nodded and Sheldon started to stand up, placing a soft kiss on her lips before moving behind her again.

Leonard, Howard, and Raj (holding an assortment of various items from their overnight bags, to a few last minute gifts and flowers) stayed to their left, ready to block anyone that tried to get too close.

They weren't even ten feet from the exit when the paparazzi started shouting and snapping pictures, "Penelope! Show us your baby! Is it a boy or girl? What's it's name? You look great!"

Penny drew Avery closer to her and thanked her friends for parking so close to the exit. Howard and Leonard shouted back at them, trying not to be too loud, "Come on guys. Leave them alone. They just had a baby."

Sheldon put the brakes on the wheelchair, before moving in front of her. "Let me have her." Penny gingerly transferred Avery to Sheldon's waiting arms. Raj dutifully came right next to Penny the moment Sheldon started to walk around the car. Sheldon called out, "Howard can you get the door?"

Howard dashed to the back door and opened it for Sheldon. As Sheldon stooped in to place Avery in her seat, Howard stayed in front of the open door so no one had the slightest chance of catching a glimpse of her. Sheldon gently buckled her in, humming Soft Kitty to try and drown out the other noise outside. He then placed the blanket over the car-seat, effectively covering it from anyone that wasn't meant to see her.

Sheldon straightened up and closed the door gently before returning to his wife – who now had both Raj and Leonard by her side. They however didn't see that another person was coming from behind them on Penny's other side. And Sheldon decided that he was getting too close for his liking. He shouted, "Hey! Don't come any closer!"

The man stopped in his tracks, snapping one last picture. Sheldon moved as quickly as possible over to Penny's open side and gently wrapped his arm around her back. He could tell that Penny was on the verge of tears just by the fact that she buried her face into his chest as he walked her the few feet to their car. She lowered herself to the seat, finally letting a small sob escape. "Sheldon."

As he heard her voice crack over the last syllable of his name, he had had enough. "I know Penny." He looked back to see who was carrying his bag and called out, "Raj!"

Raj came running over and Sheldon whispered, "Open my bag and hand me my Batman shirt." Raj dug through the bag, looking for the item of clothing before handing it over to Sheldon, who in turn handed it to Penny as he whispered, "It's not clean, but I think it'll do for now. Just hold it over your face."

Penny nodded mutely as she gratefully took the shirt and draped it over one of her arms and held it in front of her face. Sheldon closed the door gently before thanking his three friends quickly and heading to the driver side. For the first time ever, Sheldon was happy that Penny had persuaded him into getting the car with the tinted windows because as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot the only pictures those people were able to get were of him.

He backed up slowly (even though the urge to run all of them over was quite strong), before waving goodbye to his friends. Sheldon even broke his own rule and let his right hand leave the steering wheel and grasp Penny's. She squeezed his hand tightly just as they exited the parking lot, leaving the last of the paparazzi behind.

**A/N: Well there is another installment. I noticed that I have a lot of _almost _PPOV since it seems my scenes surround her and not so much Sheldon. I think that has a lot to do with me being able to relate a little more. I don't know. **

**So I have to say a few things. 1. Sorry if Sheldon is WAY OOC, but I like to think that becoming a parent and being married for four years at least changes a few things. We all need to grow up in small ways. 2. I hate the paparazzi. I really do. And I'm not even famous! They're so disrespectful and annoying and just ugh. But I digress. 3. I have never given birth, so all this is conjecture and guesswork. 4. I'm sorry if Penny is OOC as well, but again, they're older and about to have a child. 5. I like to think that even though Penny is strong, that just the thought of someone getting too close to her daughter would upset her. Add to the fact that she _just_ had her baby. I rest my case.**

**I do however have another one-shot in the working that include the paparazzi again. But with Avery much older.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
